cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Macentosh
"WE FIGHT OR DIE TRYING " 'The Story Of MACENTOSH / (cay neegliwave)' My life all started back when I was called cay neegliwave and I was training to start fighting for the Republic and fight under the orders of jedi kinghts sometimes I wish I was with 99 and no been in the war and seen some of the things I have Seen but im a solider of the republic and I have to do what is right. And i meet one of my brother that i haven't seen from i w as training to be a soldier to the Republic his name was Booster Skirata and Sarro Laserslice 'The Secret Soildes' The Secret Soldiers was an elite Task Force of the best soldiers in the Republic Army. Covert infiltration, sabotage, demolition and assassination were standard tasks for the task force. Their most common missions were early invasion insertions. Often being dropped off on a planet that would, in a few hours, be invaded by an armada of Republic invasion ships. The task force would lower defenses, take pictures of landing zones, and so on. The task force's most notable actions were taking out dozens of enemy CIS Landing ships coming in to reinforce their troops. The task force worked fast and efficiently to take down several landing ships before they could gather their troops for a counter attack. The Task Force of the 'Secret Soldiers' had started when Booster noticed the realizing of several notable troopers from his old squad. Trying to get them back, his C.O. wouldn't have any of it stating that their usefulness is no longer needed. Booster had left his position as General and created a Task Force for the Republic of their most skilled soldiers to together become one of the most formidable teams in the galaxy. Later on in the war, one of the Task Forces General's had betrayed the squad out of greed for power, leaving many Troopers and Commanders unable to come back and fight again. This was a major blow back for the task force but to only have the same thing happen again a few months later. After this incident, the team was abandoned and the team just faded away. Although some still stay good friends, it was hard to keep in touch with many of their brothers. 'The Legion Of The Clone Assassins' The squad LEGION OF THE CLONE ASSASSINS started when i left the secret soilders for the secong time and it was a mounth later my squad was half full and i was one of the well known squad in the clone wars but that all ended when i added a person to a leader with me and he was deleted some people and said to me they were being rude so i said ok but then four weeks later he took over my squad and then deleted it a day after i saw him in it and he wanted to join my newest squad i have made and i said no and it ended up as the legion of the clone assassins was no more. 'Rise Of The 501' I made this squad and it was going great and it was full and we were running like a good squad every one was listen and following orders. Till one day one of my seven generals turned on me and took my commanders and troopers and left me with no one in my squad but six generals stayed till they left because things went down hill after tht they stopedd listne and saying this is going bad and they all left and i had no chose but to delete that squad and made a new one. 430827_132987353527223_37790769_n.jpg|captain rex and his team|link=captain rex and his team|linktext=captain rex and his team 426909_132987660193859_1355271898_n.jpg 65152_132987543527204_110600483_n.jpg|ARC trooper fives and his team|link=ARC trooper fives and his team|linktext=ARC trooper fives and his team 252012_132987670193858_158661916_n.jpg 165036_132987450193880_289791304_n.jpg|commander cody and his team|link=commander cody and his team|linktext=commander cody and his team 394833_132987820193843_544092313_n.jpg 163343_132987370193888_1705729149_n.jpg|commander wolffe and his team|link=commander wolffe and his team|linktext=commander wolffe and his team 543109_132987763527182_860168299_n.jpg 1994_132987413527217_565229461_n.jpg|Boost and his team|link=boost and his team|linktext=boost and his team 545074_132987610193864_750019090_n.jpg 543280_132987446860547_1615869886_n.jpg|ELITE CLONE TROOPER and his team|link=ELITE CLONE TROOPER and his team|linktext=ELITE CLONE TROOPER and his team 545237_132987753527183_1030533491_n.jpg 63632_132987583527200_1130368896_n.jpg|commander neyo and his team|link=commander neyo and his team|linktext=commander neyo and his team 524696_132987726860519_600570723_n.jpg 196958_132987380193887_1767599057_n.jpg|Clone Commander Gunner and his team|link=Clone Commander Gunner and his team|linktext=Clone Commander Gunner and his team 227739_132987816860510_1641953462_n.jpg 'Legion Of The Black Shadows' The squad legion of the black shadows is were we dont follow orders from the jedi or the sith, We have own rules that we follow and if the is a job someone want us to do we will do it for a good price. If the price is low then what it should be at then we wont help anyone '(The Last Of The Secret Soldiers)' The Secret Soldiers was a great squad bt we have gone our own ways and made or joined other squad so many of the squad died and left and never came back and talked to us the squad will be missed but that was the past now it time to move on but have respect for the brothers and sisters we have lots though the war in the galaxy '(The End Of Macentosh)' Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Http://clonewars.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_Umbara Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:501st Legion Category:Bounty Hunter Category:ARC Trooper Category:Clone Commander Category:Shock Troopers